The Island of No Return
by Winter Nightstar
Summary: A young man with a dark past finds peace and friendship with the help of an unlikely set of friends as they make their way across an island fraught with danger in search of a new home. Can they manage to survive their journey? Will his past ketch up to them all? Or will money hungry smugglers put an end to their adventure? Rated M just to be safe.


**Hello everyone! It's been forever since I last wrote fanfic, I hope you enjoy this, its story I've had in my head since I first saw the movie back before I could spell my own name As you can imagine I'm having a blast adding detail to something that's be evolving in my head for near 10 years. I hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R**

**Jurassic Park is copyright to its respective owners. Dan****, Winter, James, Ben and my other OC's belong to me.**

**Chapter one**: The fun trip.

_Two_ thin shapes moved quickly through a pitch-black hallway, the only sound was the rustling they made as they walked carefully through the dark and unknown hallway. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Asked one of the shadows nervously.

"Relax." said the other calmly, as they continued their way through the hall. "Lets check this one out." Said the second shadow, his eyes fixed on a thin strip of light that gave away the entrance to a room in the now _almost _pitch-dark hall.

"Be careful." Said the first, still nervous as they approached the door.

"I'll say it again, _relax_." The second replied becoming somewhat annoyed by his friends nagging. "This is supposed to be an adventure... _and _whats and adventure without a little danger?"

"But Kyra-" The first cut off the second by pushing the door open and bathing a part of the hallway in light.

"See? I told you there's nothing to worry about." Kyra said, stepping confidently into the light and reviling his sleek form he was about three and half feet tall from foot to shoulder and at least 6 feet long from his muscular tail to angular head, his scales were a muddy brown color gradually getting darker around his head and neck, A set of light grey feathers ran along the base of his skull and half way down his long neck.

The second stepped into the light reviling himself as well. He was a little smaller than his friend and of a slightly darker brown with white-grey speckles along his back and a set of brownish feathers.

The room, covered floor to ceiling with wooden crates and boxes every one of which covered in a thick layer of dust was thick with the smell mold and mildew. Light filtered in through a single large skylight. Vines snaked their way through several broken panes and continued to floor.

"Winter my friend you need to learn to live." Kyra said smugly.

"I just listen to what father tells me." The Winter replied as he moved past his friend farther into the room.

"And what does he tell you not have a rush?" Kyra shot back.

"If you listened you would know."

"Winter, if I had a father maybe I would."

"I'm sorry..." Winter mumbled quietly, he didn't like bringing up his friends troubled past.

"For what?" Kyra asked, already clamping his angular jaws down on the corner of the nearest box tearing open, he spat out a piece cardboard and turned back to Winter.

"You know what." Winter said. "You should still listen to him though, He took you for his own after all."

"Hah! Winter tell me if he had the choice between saving one of us, would he pick me or you?"

Winter remained silent for a moment "That's not the point." he finally said flatly.

"Of course it is." Kyra replied "Your his young I'm not, It's simple."

"Well your still family to me." Winter said stubbornly. "And I'd die for you if I had to." he added.

Kyra attacked a second box and then paused "Well that's nice to know and I would do the same for you." He paused again glancing around the room. "C'mon these aren't going to search themselves find me something shiny." Kyra said, continuing farther into the room looking for anything interesting leaving Winter to moldy, dust-covered boxes.

"I don't see why you care about this stuff." Winter groaned, thoroughly unenthused about digging through the musty room.

"I don't know I like shiny things." He paused to scratch some dust off an old picture, the image unrecognizable do to water damage. he cast it away and continued. "And some of this stuff is so fascinating, I mean how they managed to build this place, all these things, it's incredible."

"I don't see it." Winter said flatly.

Kyra sighed at his pack-mates lack of vision and continued his search for 'treasures'. Winter grudgingly picked through a few boxes looking for anything Kyra might find interesting. The first few boxes he searched were devoid of anything shiny, grumbling to himself he moved to next, unlike the other three it was wrapped in some strange web-like material, halfway interested he pierced the side with his toe claw and brought his foot down, tearing it open messily. Inside was a square metal case, about a foot wide and five inches deep the metal glinting in the half-light.

"Kyra." Winter called. "You might like this.

* * *

_Winter's__ head was swimming and his body felt strange as though his limbs were made of wood. A __heavy mist surrounded him, obscuring his vision, clouding his senses. The ground felt hard and unforgiving under his clawed feet, like the hard stone floors in the human building he would sometimes visit. He stood still trying all his senses, unable to see, hear or smell anything. He took a few steps forward and stopped, he still couldn't penetrate the dense mist, it was making uneasy. he took a deep breath, the felt strange as though it were alive with death. He continued his way through the fog, alert and ready to defend himself if he had to. It seemed like he walked for hours in seconds. He heard a noise to his left, it sounded to him like the patter of feet put he couldn't be sure. He crept in the direction of the noise, instinctively lowering himself so he would be harder to spot even though the mist was still impenetrable. He continued to follow the noise as the hard ground became uneven and then, slowly but surly the mist began to clear. Winter gasped as the mist cleared completely, before him stood a city. He had heard stories of the massive clustering of human building called cities from the elders but he had never imagined how big they really were. He was standing in what humans would call a street, tall buildings were on ether side of him. He felt something was wrong him, with this place. His vision blurred and he felt himself falling to the ground and everything went black, he could hear screams and running footsteps of humans all around him, the noises became so loud he thought his head would split open, he screamed the high-pitched roar of a raptor in agony, then just a quickly as it started, it stopped, his vision returned and he gasped for the second time. The sight before him was one of complete and utter death and destruction. Decomposing human corpses lined the streets, the sight made him sick but he wasn't sure why, he had seen many creatures die, he was a carnivore after all. He got to his feet slowly looking around him at the rotting bodies, large rats scurried around the dead, feasting on their rotting flesh. He watched wide-eyed as one of the grey vermin forced it's way into the mouth and down the throat of a thin man, Winter watched the horror as the man came to life and frantically clawed at the beast forcing its way down his throat but to no avail the man made a retching noise and fell still, more rats soon joined in, Winter turned away from the gory sight that stretched before him. __  
_

Winter awoke to his mother tapping her killing claw softly on his snout. "It's time to get up." Her growls low stern as always.

He was back in his nest, he and Kyra having returned well after dark their only prize, the curios shiny box. He lifted his head groggily. "Why?" He asked, closing his eyes sleepily. "It's still dark." He couldn't have gotten more than a few hours sleep thanks to Kyra having to search every single room.

"Well I suppose you could go back to sleep." She said more gently "If, of course you'd rather stay behind."

"Stay be... no I'll get up!" Winter said excitedly, rising out of his nest all thoughts of more sleep forgotten.

"That's what I thought." His mother said, amused by his sudden rush energy. "Come, I'll walk with you."

"Okay." He said, stretching his back and neck. "I forgot about today" He added before glancing around the nesting area. It was nestled in a large grove of tall, sturdy trees that formed a sort of oasis in the otherwise treeless landscape of grassy fields that stretched on for about a mile before turning to thick jungle. A stream ran through the west side of the thick grove, allowing the grove's occupants quick and easy access to water.

Most of the raptors were still asleep except for the night watch and a few others who would also be meeting up with the hunting parties. The pack was one of largest on the island, numbering over thirty and three parties of six generally went hunting and not one like with other, smaller packs and today happened to be the first day he would be allowed to observe and if he was lucky partake in a hunt.

"Will we be in the same one?" He asked.

"No, you will be with Kyra though." His mother replied.

"What about amethyst?" He asked.

"Sleeping somewhere I'm sure." She replied with a touch of annoyance. Amethyst was his lazy slightly elder sibling, being the only two out of twelve chicks to survive to pre-adulthood they tended to be close and he had been hoping that she or his mother would be in the same hunt as him.

Winter let out a small growl of disappointment. As much he liked Kyra and as good a friend he was, he wasn't someone he wanted to be with on his first hunt, as was well-known, he possessed a talent for getting into trouble. And trouble was what he was already in when they arrived, The hulking figure of the beta Krikka standing over the smaller Kyra.

Krikka looked up from Kyra at the new arrivals. "What's he done?" His mother asked.

"Nothing, you two." He tossed his head at Winter and Kyra. "get with the rest or stay behind." Without another word he stalked off to the small group at the edge the tree line.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Just didn't want me to do anything stupid." Kyra replied.

She could tell there was more to the story but decided against pressing the matter, instead she bid them farewell and headed back into the grove to meet up with her own hunting party.

Winter turned to Kyra. "It was about that thing we found wasn't it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah he told me I wasn't to bring any things back and to get rid of what I had already by tonight or he would see to it that I took my 'nuisance' elsewhere," He replied, sounding little more than annoyed at the situation.

"Why?" Winter asked. "We just brought back that shiny box what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah you see we weren't actually in our territory." Kyra paused. "As a matter of fact we were kinda in another packs territory."

"But you didn't know that right?" He looked back at Kyra. "Right?"

"Well It's not my fault that other pack claimed all the good buildings is it? Besides I doubt he would actually exile me." Kyra replied.

"What about me!? did he say anything?" He said panicking.

"Relax I doubt he even knows you went with me."

"I hope your right I don't know what I would do if I got exiled."

"Your not going to get exiled, now shut up and follow me."

"But what about our hunting party!?"

"We can catch them up, I'm not going to let Krikka bully me out of my stuff."

"What are you going to do?"

"_I'm_ not going to do anything _we_ are going to do something though."

"What? no I want to go on my first hunt!"

"I told you we can catch them up c'mon I need your help!"

"Fine but this better be quick."

* * *

Dan Snowmen awoke to the sound of his cellphone ringing, he unwrapped himself from the tangle of blankets and crawled off his couch, fumbling around with his pants in the dark room and after several seconds of muttered curses he finally extracted his phone from a pair underwear that had been rolled up and stuffed down his twisted pant leg. Without taking any time to ponder the strange placement of his cell and underwear he wadded up his pants, threw across the room and answered the still ringing phone.

"Hello?" He said, crawling back on the couch and pulling the covers back over himself.

"Dan where the fuck are you man!?" Came an angry voice.

"Um on my couch." Dan replied, with weak sarcasm.

"Cut the crap you were supposed to meet us man what the hell you get so high last night you forget?"

"Well I did get pretty messed up last night, remind me again what we're doing?"

"Oh my god just get your ass down to The Fishy before Rick has a heart attack."

"Alright, alright Jake I'll be there shortly."

"Yeah you better be." Jake said, hanging up.

He sighed and checked the clock on his phone, it was already half past ten. He groaned and slowly got up from the couch glancing around at the shitty apartment. He had been here for two days and couldn't wait to get back to his own apartment, which wasn't all that better than this one but at least he knew there weren't any bed bugs.

* * *

"So James, are you going to tell me why we are down in the crappy end of town?"

The man called James didn't answer and continued focusing his camera on the run-down apartment building, he knew the young man he was looking for was in there. For three years he had searched and he wouldn't stop until he had him back where he belonged, no matter how much his old friend complained.

The too men, retired psychiatrist James Pleasence and retired private detective Ben lancing, had been camped out in their dark-blue ford sedan all night and most of the day and it was starting to get on Ben's nerves he had always hated stake-outs and this was getting ridicules and to make things worse James hadn't even bothered to tell him why they were out here, he leaned back in his seat trying to get more comfortable. There was silence with only the sounds of James working his camera, after about five minutes James put his camera away and settled back in his seat as well.

"I don't think he's in there." Ben said without opening up his eyes.

"He's in there all right." James replied.

Ben sighed loudly "Well if he is, he's not going anywhere."

"I guess your right." James replied.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's so special about this kid." Ben asked.

"It's a long story." James said, a little bitter.

"Well, I've got lot's of time." Ben replied, a little surprised at his old friends bitter tone.

James hesitated for a moment. "His name is Daniel Snowmen, He was my patient back when I worked at Highveld."

"And?" Ben prompted.

"_And_ I don't want to talk about it." James replied flatly.

"Dammit James you're a stubborn asshole sometimes! you get me out of retirement, drag me down to Costa Rica, without telling me why and you haven't even taken me to the beach yet."

"That's because the beaches down here a shit." James replied calmly to his friends little outburst.

Ben laughed a little, James however did not join in. "God you should lough at your own jokes sometimes."

"It wasn't meant to be a jo-"

"Someones coming out of the building." Ben said cutting him short.

James whipped his head around, frantically looking at the entrance to the building, a young man dressed in a black and yellow leather jacket and jeans with long brown hair had stepped out of the entrance and was walking up the street, "That's him, that's him!" James said recognizing him instantly. He struggled with the car door trying to open it.

"Try unlocking it." ben said trying not to laugh given the circumstances.

James fumbled with the lock and threw the door open, Ben was already out and walking casually towards the young man who seemingly hadn't noticed them. James quickly caught up to Ben, not taking his eyes off his quarry.

"This is no laughing matter dammit." James hissed under his breath.

"Take it easy lets follow him until we get close and then we'll have a little chat." Ben replied.

"The time for talk has long passed." James said.

Ben didn't like his tone of voice and was considering having him wait back at the car while he took care of this when a deafening bang went off next to his left ear.

* * *

Dan's phone ringing again, he made his way over to where it rested on a dirty table. Picking up and looking at the caller ID, he recognized the number as his mother's and he was no mood to talk to her now, it always ended up bringing back bad memories anyway, he gave her enough time to leave a message before singing and flipping the phone open to see if she had left a voice mail and shure enough, she had, he sighed again and played the message.

"Hey Danny it's mom I'm going on an overnight boating trip, we leave tomorrow afternoon there's plenty of room for one more and it would be nice to see you again... anyway I just thought I'd let you know... hope I see you there... I love you bye."

She'd been leaving a similar message every few weeks since he'd arrived back in Costa Rica, trying to get together again. He closed the phone and stuffed it in his pants pocket, a part of him wanted to go but he knew it would end with some screwed up fight about old memories, besides he still had to meet with rick and the others and he knew the closest peer was an hour away, _or at least a peer that she would let herself be seen at anyway,_ he thought with a twinge of annoyance.

He crossed the messy room, bent down and unzipped a large sports bag revealing it's contents, two belled up T-shirts, a motorcycle key, a bottle of pain killers, a switch-blade, a Walther PPK with an extra magazine and twenty thousand US dollars. He took the key and switch-blade. Zipping the back up again, He checked his watch it was 1:00 exactly. He donned a racing jacket and stuffed his feet into a pair engineering boots, tucking his jeans inside them he tucked the switch-blade in his bootleg, it would be hard to get to but it made him feel better anyway. he picked up the bag and stepped out the door into the musty hallway, he walked up the hallway stepping over the sleepy homeless man and out into the back ally way, the bike he had borrowed from Rick, was parked a few feet away, he glanced down the ally way to make sure he was alone, he had learned from experience that you best be aware of your surroundings, especially in this end of town.

He slid his leg over the yellow and black racing bike, making sure his sports bag was slung securely over his shoulder, pushed the key in the ignition and turned it, nothing happened, he turned it again, still nothing, _Just fucking_ _perfect_, he thought, jerking the key from the ignition and sliding his leg back off the bike, there was nothing for it he would have to walk. It gave him an uneasy feeling the bike had been fine the day before but he was no mechanic. The local hang out 'The Fishy' was where he was meeting Rick and the others. He had to get the money to Rick soon or he would have another set of enemies.

He hurried back down the hall tripping over the homeless man, gathering himself he continued down the hall not paying attention to homeless mans angry threats, he checked his watch he was already late. He exited the front door out into the muggy day, he checked his watch again it was 1:15.

He began walking briskly up the street, he could see a cab it was only half a block away. He heard a car door slam he didn't look but quickened his pace, he was getting a bad feeling about this whole thing, first the bike now people following me, panicked thoughts began to going through his head, _had someone messed with bike... did they want me out here in the open? NO if they wanted me they would have done something by no- _His thoughts were cut short as a loud crack rang out, pain seared across his right thigh, his vision went black for a split second and he found himself on the ground he scrambled to his feet and made a limping dash for the taxi, time seemed to speed up, one second he was hobbling desperately for the cab, the next he was in the taxi.

"GO! DRIVE!" He shouted.

The driver didn't hesitate and tore off in a flurry of and screeching tire. "Where too?" Asked the driver calmly.

"I don't freaking know!" He shouted, clutching his thigh. "Somewhere that's not here."

"How about the hospital?" The driver asked.

"Fuck that!"

"Then how about a peer?" The driver questioned.

Dan looked up "What! wait who the hell are you? how come you're so calm?"

"I'm nobody, just a taxi driver."

"Bullshit who are you? a cop or something?" Dan said, voice rising. He slipped his hand into his sports bag pulled out the pistol careful to keep his action out of sight.

"I told you I'm the taxi driver" he said plainly. "About where you need to go." He paused And glanced back for a second "Yes a peer, I think the one next to the Sunset resort, take about an hour."

Dan kept a wary eye on the back of his seat. "And why the hell do I need to go there?" Dan asked, his voice even.

"Why you don't know?" The taxi driver said, and turned around in his seat to look at Dan, a smirk on his face. Dan noticed he was older than he would have guessed, perhaps in his sixties. "Your going there to meet your mother of course."

"How the hell did you know she was in town... wait she sent you to get me didn't she?"

The driver remand silent, with his eyes fixed on the road.

Dan relaxed a little and slipped the pistol back into his bag, he then turned his attention to his leg, the bullet had grazed his out thigh and thankfully would heal quick enough. This wasn't the first time he had been shot and doubted it would be the last.

"You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit would you?" he asked the driver who was already reaching into the glove box.

"Thanks gramps." Dan added as the driver handed it to him. Finding everything he needed he went to work on his wound.

"I should a known you were one of her guys."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the first white dude I've seen since I came here... Well the one driving a taxi anyway."

"I see."

"I didn't expect she would be so fucking persistent, any special reason she went to such great lengths this time?"

"That's between you and her."

"Yeah whatever." He finished with the first aid kit and tossed it onto the seat next to him.

"So she's sent someone to find before I take it."

"A few times..." He mumbled, there was something about this 'taxi driver' that made him uneasy, and now that his adrenaline had worn off his other senses were starting to kick in and he could feel the familiar sense of controlled paranoia starting to take hold again.

He heard the familiar voice in his mind, _If she did send him why didn't he com in looking for me? Why didn't she mention anything in the message?_ _  
_

"Shut up!" He hissed angrily at the voices in his head.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." The taxi driver said.

His attention snapped back to driver at the sound of his smooth voice. "How the hell did you know where I was?" He asked, his voice even, his right hand grasped the cold handle of the pistol inside his bag.

"No one fucking knew I was down in that end of town! That wasn't even my apartment!"

There was a short pause and then the driver spoke up. "We knew which wing of the institution you were in too."

Dan's blood ran cold, he sat there gazing at the back of the driver seat but he was no longer in the car, no longer even in Costa Rica, He was in a dark place in his past.

* * *

Ben grabbed his friends wrist holding it in the air the two men struggled for moment before James gave up his handgun and collapsed on the concrete wheezing, with his hands raised in defeat.

"Ahh I'm getting to old for this." James wheezed.

"Tell me about it! what the hell were you thinking!?" Ben yelled angrily.

"You don't Understand."

"Then explain it to me!."

James looked up at his friend, long and hard. "Fine let's get back to the car and get out of here before the authorities get here."

"Yeah right like they're gonna come to this end of town." Ben said.

They crossed the street back to the car. "I'll drive." James said. as they neared the car.

"Fine."

James opened the trunk and pulled out a briefcase.

"Whats that?" Ben asked.

"Your answers." James replied, getting into the car. Ben dropped in to the passenger seat and took the briefcase from James and opened it.

"What is all this?" Ben asked flipping through the contents of the case.

"His file." James replied.

"Jesus James how long have you been working on this?" Ben asked, astounded and a little sickened.

"Almost 7 years." James replied.

Ben flipped through the mess of papers until he found a file labeled, _Patient observation "1" date 7/6/07_ and he began to read.

* * *

Dan awoke from his trance at the sound of the taxi drivers voice. "Here we are." He said, in the same flat tone as before.

"Yeah." He mumbled, slowly getting out of the cab.

"Your welcome." The driver said.

Dan looked at him for a moment wondering why someone els was always controlling his life ever since... "Thanks." He said.

The driver nodded and then pulled away from the curb leaving dan alone, actually now he looked around he wasn't really alone at all he was on sidewalk full of fat elderly tourists in colorful Hawaiian shirts all pointing random sights and taking pictures so they could show them to their friends as proof of their 'exciting adventures' It struck him how lame it was.

He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket as he walked up the street to the resort. He stopped and thought about what to do for a moment, Whoever had shot at him however lousy at shooting they were, they had managed to find out where he was, which meant they probably already searched his place and if that was the case he couldn't risk going back. He sighed as dialed ricks number, this could ether go good or very bad.

"Dan hey are you having a nice day?" Came ricks voice over the phone

"Yeah look I can explain-" Rick cut him short.

"I don't want you freaking explanations I want my money! Now you can get your ass down here in one hour or I'm going to fucking cut your fucking face off you unreliable fuck!"

Dan pulled the phone away from his ear as Rick screamed the last of sentence. "Calm down Rick go smoke some pot or something and I'll..." He froze looking down at the side-walk, he had left the bag and all twenty thousand of it contents in the back of the taxi. He closed his eyes, _this really_ _ain't__ my day_.

"Dan? Dan you there?"

"Yeah I'm here I have a small problem you now that money?"

"Yeah MY money that your bring to me what the hell about it?"

"It's... Well it's gone.."

There was a cold silence that seemed to last an eternity and then Rick spoke.

"Your fucking dead." There was a small click and the line went as dead he was gonna be if Rick ever found him.

"Great." He said aloud. How the hell could he have been so stupid as to leave the money in the back of that fucking cab? He groaned and flicked through the contacts on his phone until he came to the one he least wanted to call, aside from Ricks anyway...

He put the phone up to his ear and gathered himself so he could try his best to sound happy rather than half panicked, half paranoid and fully pissed of.

A woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi mom just got your message now about that boating trip..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review or just chew me out on my bad grammar lol whichever you prefer. For those of you who enjoyed this hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon again thank you for reading!**


End file.
